dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercenary Clan
A Mercenary Clan is a group of ruthless and cunning soldiers. They are often wanted on many counts of thievery, pillaging and the like.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 Overview In the General Blue Saga, a group of pirates led by a captain who looks like Bacterian is mentioned to keep a treasure in an underwater lair.Dragon Ball episode 47, "Kame House: Found!" A Mercenary Clan led by a Bear Thief makes an appearance in the King Piccolo Saga. Their boat is on treads tearing its way through the forest. The leader of the crew, who is toying with the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, requests Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu a million Zeni for it. Master Roshi, being unable to pay that, offers the leader a lottery ticket and a beer coupon, but the mercenaries pull out their guns and attack them. Chiaotzu uses his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets in the air. "Those coupons are looking pretty good right now, huh?", says Master Roshi as all the pirates fell and a mast breaks, falling into the forest. The bear-man leader agreeably hands over the Dragon Ball to Master Roshi.Dragon Ball episode 107, "Tien's Atonement" Later, a team of three criminals tries to burglarize Kame House, but they are stopped by Yamcha and Launch.Dragon Ball episode 108, "Prelude to Vengeance" Two of the three convicts were previously seen in a group of fighters waiting outside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace,Dragon Ball episode 72, "Goku's Turn" and the mohawked one was previously seen eliminated from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Yamcha.Dragon Ball episode 85, "Preliminary Peril" On Earth, other groups of mercenaries and bank robbers appear during the Great Saiyaman Saga of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, usually stopped and defeated by the Great Saiyaman, Videl, or Pan. Alien Several groups of space pirates also appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise: Chilled and his men, Lord Slug and his Demon Clan, Turles and the Crusher Corps., and Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers. While it apparently evolved from Chilled's army, the Frieza Force is more of the universal equivalent of totalitarian state and/or tyrannical empire once Frieza became recognized as the Emperor of Universe 7 (partially due to his status as Beerus' Agent of Destruction) as well as his defeat of the Galactic Patrol and its leader the Galactic King, as the only one with any real authority over Frieza was King Cold and Beerus, thus it could be considered a legitimate from of rule albeit through sheer terror and tyranny as countless races embraced the life of a Combatant. The Saiyan Army also functioned as Space Pirates for a time before being annexed into the Frieza Force however they were just as oppressed as the rest of the universe as even King Vegeta recognized his people had no true freedom under Frieza. As a result those affiliated with his army were protected from the Galactic Patrol who tended to avoid them though in the case of the Saiyans they would kill Saiyan children before they could grow up to threaten the world they had been sent to conquer presumably making it appear to be by accident or that the Saiyan was defeated by one of the inhabitants. Ironically Goku was one of these Saiyan children though ultimately he forgot his mission never becoming the Saiyan Soldier he was intended to become, instead going on to save the world and the universe, ultimately defeating Frieza on Namek as a Super Saiyan, weakening the Frieza Force's control over their remain of what was left of Frieza's empire. While Frieza's resurrections would lead to a temporary revival, his obsession with revenge apparently doomed the Frieza Force's attempts to reestablish itself as a military juggernaut and reclaim its former glory. It is implied that the surviving remnants never had the same success as Frieza given they lacked the fear his power and cruelty instilled, devolving into an army of Space Pirates seeking to reclaim the glory of the organization's past which explains its focus on conquering Earth in Dragon Ball Online. Video Game Appearances A whole Bear Thief clan appears as enemies in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. Bandit (山賊) is a regular enemies in the game, as well as Bandit Boss (山賊ボス). The Kuma Mercenary Clan composed of Bear Thieves, the Tiger Bandit Gang composed of Tiger Bandits, and the Warlord's henchmen are common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. They lurk places such as the Triceratops Jungle, the Thieves Den, Diablo Desert, and on Stolen Airships and Rogue Submarines that appear regularly on the map and they use guns, Rocket Launchers, bombs, or tanks to attack their opponents. In Buu's Fury, types include: Thugs (large criminals who wield pipes), Gunmans, Bombers, Mercenarys, Hooligans (who resemble Uub), Snipers (who are humanoid rats), Goons and Criminals. The Red Shark Gang also appears in Buu's Fury. One of the Tiger Bandits in the Thieves Den is called Violent Bill, and one of the Human Thieves is called Joey The Knife. The lighthouse of Thieves Den is operated by the Lighthouse Keeper, a normal looking man. A tall human who seems to be the boss there is called Bandit King, and he gives Goten and Trunks the One-Star Dragon Ball. Android 16 confronts two bandits, who are the same bandits that appear in the Great Saiyaman Saga, during his ending in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, the living skeletons of the group of pirates mentioned in the General Blue Saga are enemies in the Pirate Cave. Mercenaries/Pirates are also enemies in Dragon Ball Online. A notable pirate captain in the game is Captain Bacterian who rules a dungeon on Papaya Island. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dangerous Pandas appear as enemies, they wield revolvers. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a group of Time Patrollers living in Conton City's Mushroom Desert form the Nutz Gang and begin extorting money from other Time Patrollers. They are defeated by the Future Warrior who fights and defeats their leader reminding them of what it means to be a Time Patroller and causes Nutz Gang to stop extorting people to return to their Time Patrol duties. The Nutz Gang is the only criminal organization to operate from within Conton City as Lord Slug's Demon Clan, the Turles Crusher Corps., and Galaxy Soldiers leaders come from outside Conton City and are in the process of invading when they encounter the Future Warrior whom they all see as a potential recruit to their respective organizations leading them to become Instructors. This means once the Nutz Gang reforms Conton City is essentially crime free. Gallery See also *Ninja Clan References Site Navigation es:Clan Mercenario Category:Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Factions Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen